


you, and only you

by nahogi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahogi/pseuds/nahogi
Summary: sehun likes to make jongin jealous; jongin likes to make sehun beg.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from Miko who asked for (and I quote): "um. sekai - bottom sehun. idk. fucking, rough. possessive, jealous jongin."  
> and this is what came out of that: crappy smut with basically no plot. enjoy!!!  
> warnings for: spanking, daddy-kink, slight whore-shaming, lil bit of sehun being a fuckin' masochist.

Sehun barely gets two steps in the door before he's being crowded up against it; the handle pressing uncomfortably into his spine. He grumbles in displeasure, but can't say anything before Jongin's kissing him. He would complain about the pain he's in, but the warmth of his boyfriend's mouth on his is wholly distracting. Dropping his messenger bag on the floor, he slides long fingers into Jongin's coarse blonde hair, yanking roughly.

Relenting to the pain of his hair being pulled, Jongin leans back, eyes dark. "Oh." Sehun says, recognizing the look on his face well. A cocky smirk settles over the taller man's face; he shifts a bit so the handle doesn't imprint a permanent bruise onto his back. "You saw us at lunch, huh?"

Nostrils flaring, Jongin tightens his fingers around Sehun's hips, making his boyfriend hiss softly. "You do this on purpose. I know you do."

That's a little bit true, honestly. But only a little bit. Sehun loves when Jongin's possessive streak shows through (the sex is fantastic, okay), but he doesn't always want to make the man jealous. He knows Jongin is sensitive about his appearance and his insecurities shine through when Sehun flirts around. 

"Kris is just a friend." Sehun reminds Jongin, scratching his nails lightly down the back of his boyfriend's neck. "And he's straight. I swear - well - I think."

Jongin rolls his eyes with a sarcastic little laugh, leaning in to nip at Sehun's throat. Obediently the other man tips his head back, offering it up willingly. "That asshole is not straight. And he's way too fucking touchy."

Kris was the type of guy who was a little too friendly with everyone he knew, but he'd never crossed a line with Sehun. Jongin's jealousy of him came instead from the fact that (rather loudly) Sehun had admitted his first big campus crush had been Kris. He was just weak for broad shoulders and big hands. 

"It's just his nature." Sehun says, stubbornly holding onto the conversation even as his thought process starts to go a little hazy. Jongin's tongue runs slowly over his pulse; it's hot and then abruptly cool, making Sehun shiver with desire. "B-Besides," he murmurs, "if he liked anyone, it'd be Baekhyun, not me."

Jongin bit into Sehun's throat at the mention of his second least-favorite-person-in-Sehun's-life, making the man whine weakly. Ever since their Christmas party a few months back—when Sehun and Baekhyun had gotten drunk and sloppily kissed on a dare—Jongin had been less than benevolent towards their longtime friend. Baekhyun delighted in making Jongin nuts; always slapping Sehun's ass, or snuggling into his side. 

It was clear to pretty much everyone except Jongin, that Baekhyun's sights were actually set on someone else. Well. Clear to everyone except Jongin and Kyungsoo, who Baekhyun had been in love with since freshman year. That was doomed to fail from the start.

Jongin's fingers made quick work on the buttons of Sehun's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders, letting it pool on the floor without a care. He lay a soft kiss to Sehun's shoulder blade, nuzzling there. "Here or bed?" 

"Bed." Sehun grunted. He liked sex against the wall, but the position had given Jongin a backache the last time, and he had an important rehearsal on Friday. The taller man let Jongin tug him down the hallway into their cramped bedroom, one-handedly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. It was awkward, but he had his pants around his thighs by the time they'd reached the bedroom. 

Sehun shed his pants properly once Jongin let him go, wiggling to get them off. Like most of his jeans they were skin tight, and it felt pretty good to finally get out of them. He laid face-down on the bed, watching Jongin move behind him, the bottle of lube clicking open audibly. 

Licking his lips, Sehun turned his head to see his boyfriend properly, admiring the sight. Jongin's body was leaner than it was muscular, but he was wickedly strong and Sehun (though he'd probably never admit it out loud to anyone) enjoyed when he got tossed around and manhandled. Jongin hadn't bothered to take off his pants and they were slung low around his narrow hips, the top button popped open enticingly. 

"You're not a very good boy, Sehun," Jongin said, placing the bottle of lube on the bed next to Sehun's face. It sat there, a promise of more to come. "I've told you how I feel about you flirting with Kris."

"I wasn't fli—" his reply disintegrated into a moan as Jongin's hand came down on his ass hard. His ass throbbed, but his cock throbbed harder, pressed into the sheets beneath him. "F-Fuck-"

"Don't talk back, Sehunnie," Jongin said softly, thumb rubbing over where he'd just spanked. Jongin slapped his ass again, chuckling at the unabashed way Sehun moaned his approval. "It hardly feels like punishment when you like it so much."

Sehun lifted himself onto his knees to raise his ass up, "more," he demanded, knowing he was pushing it. "More, daddy," he went on, all throaty and teasing. The man gasped when Jongin gave him exactly what he was asking; the sound of his hand across Sehun's ass filled the room with sudden noise.

Jongin's daddy kink was far from subtle; the first time it'd slipped out of Sehun's mouth it'd been a complete joke. They were at Minseok's annual Halloween party and Sehun—dressed like a slutty nun, and Jongin a priest—had sat on his boyfriend's lap, and drunkenly proclaimed: "daddy, I'm here to confess my sins". Once the laughter had died down, Jongin had taken him into the bathroom to show him just how much he liked being called daddy.

Sehun enjoyed using his boyfriend's kinks to get what he wanted. And right now he wanted Jongin to fuck him. Hard. 

"Daddy," Sehun whined, his ass stinging as Jongin landed another hit. He had to be at twenty already, but it wasn't even close to Sehun's limit. Tonight, however, he was too impatient to wait it out until Jongin was satisfied. "Daddy fuck me already!"

"That wasn't a very nice way to ask, Sehun." Jongin said, smacking the inside of Sehun's thighs, where he was sensitive. He smirked at the way his boyfriend mewled in pain. "Considering the way you whored around today, I don't really feel like giving you what you want. Maybe I should cum between your thighs, and leave you untouched, mm?"

"Fuck—no! No, daddy, no-" Sehun arched his back hard, ass as high as he could lift it. "Please fuck me, please."

Jongin admired the flush to his boyfriend's ass, torn between a desire to spank Sehun until he whimpered and begged mindlessly for cock, and the desire to sink said cock deep into the plush ass so willingly offered. Taking pity more on himself than Sehun (who was a brat and didn't deserve pity), Jongin reached for the bottle of lube.

"Thank you daddy," Sehun said, sweet as pie, spreading his legs wide to accommodate Jongin behind him. 

Smiling at the submissive gesture, Jongin pushed one lubed finger deep into Sehun, barely giving him any time to even register it was coming. In response to the sudden intrusion, Sehun groaned, hole fluttering. "The next time you flirt with Kris, I'm not even going to prep you."

The promise should've made Sehun uneasy, but it only made him harder. He liked the twist of pain when Jongin fucked him; liked how Jongin would wheeze about how tight he was. If it wasn't for the trouble it gave him the next day getting around campus, Sehun would never wait around to be prepped, impatiently wanting the stretch of a dick inside him instead.

"Yes sir," he wheezed, delirious with desire, mind already plotting ways to get Kris and Jongin together in the coming week. 

When Sehun's body loosened around his finger, Jongin eased a second in, admiring the way his body eagerly accepted the extra stretch. As he worked Sehun open, his free hand set to getting his own pants off. "You're so cock-hungry, babe. It's never enough, is it?"

"No, daddy," Sehun rocked back into the fingers pumping in and out of his ass. It really wasn't enough. He needed Jongin - couldn't make it through the day without him. Part of him wanted to tell Jongin it wasn't just sex; it was everything about him that Sehun wanted. But pleasure and fear made his throat tight. "More, please," he begged instead.

The sensation of Jongin's fingers sliding wetly out of him, made Sehun keen; feeling empty without something stretching him wide open. "Stop whining," Jongin told him, sounding amused. The blonde slapped his boyfriend's pink ass, stroking his cock slowly as he enjoyed the view before him. "Lay back down."

Sehun lay flat on his stomach, a pitiful noise escaping him. Jongin was so cruel; like this, laying flat, he wouldn't be able to get a hand around his own dick. But he didn't say anything in complaint, too scared that Jongin would make good on his promise to fuck his thighs instead. He'd been down that road once and, while it was pretty hot to watch Jongin's cock sliding between his thighs, it didn't satisfy him.

Dick wet and glistening with lube, Jongin stretched his body over Sehun's, peppering his pale flesh with soft, fleeting kisses. "Ready baby?" Knees on either side of Sehun's hips, Jongin held his cock, rubbing it against the man's soft ass. "Spread yourself for me."

Sehun stretched his arms back, spreading his ass open to show Jongin his hole. He knew it was a good view by the groan the other man let out. "Give it to me, daddy."

"Fucking brat," Jongin grunted, pushing the head of his dick slowly into Sehun. The stretch was still intense; two fingers had nothing on Jongin's girth. He wasn't very long, but he was thick and Sehun fucking loved it. He let his daddy know how much he loved it, moaning as loud as he pleased.

"Fu-Fuck daddy, so good-"

Jongin groaned, teeth digging into his full lower lip; the pain grounded him enough to keep him steady. As much as he wanted to shove his dick into Sehun and watch his boyfriend squirm and cry, he'd save that for later. For when Sehun really had misbehaved; which, knowing Sehun and his love of rough sex, would probably be within the week. 

When Jongin was balls deep inside him, Sehun whined, trying to work his hips against the bed to get friction against his cock. But Jongin's weight had him pinned flat; he could do little more than hold his ass open for daddy to fuck his hole. It was degrading, but he loved it. Jongin lifted himself onto his elbows, strong hips working as he began to fuck his cock in and out of Sehun's tight body.

"Who do you belong to, Sehunnie?" Jongin growled, lips warm against the man's ear. 

"You, daddy." Sehun told him; breathless and trembling, "only you, only you!"

"That's right babe," Jongin purred, nuzzling into the side of Sehun's face, listening to him keen as he was fucked deeply. Turning his face towards his boyfriend's, Sehun strained for a kiss, wanting Jongin to see he was a good boy. The other man relented to the needy press of Sehun's lips; Sehun groaned at the wet slide of Jongin's tongue across his own, ass squeezing tight around the cock inside him.

Biting down hard into Sehun's bottom lip, Jongin pulled away to get better leverage; tired of the slow pace he'd been keeping. Sitting on the back of Sehun's thighs, Jongin was able to pick up speed, watching as his dick sank into his boyfriend's tight ass. The man under him made a noise of complaint; the new angle offered no friction against his cock whatsoever.

"D-Daddy-"

Jongin slapped Sehun's ass, grunting when the man instinctively clenched in response. "Shut up, Sehunnie, don't whine." 

Frustration mounting, Sehun could only lay flat, pressed into the bed as he was fucked open. He loved being held down and used, but god he wanted to cum already. Groaning, he squeezed as hard as he could, just to hear Jongin curse. "I—I bet Kris would fuck me harder," he taunted breathlessly.

Jongin's thrusting faltered and stopped; his hands were tight around his boyfriend's hips. "What?"

"I said I bet Kris could fuck me—shit!" 

Jongin reached down, grabbing a handful of Sehun's hair to lift him up as he started moving; his cock slamming into Sehun, hips audibly slapping against the man's plush ass. The pace was brutal and unforgiving; it felt like he was fucking the air out of Sehun's lungs.

"Fuck, fuck - daddy, oh god!"

"Fucking - whore -" Jongin grunted, listening to Sehun wail. "What did I just say? Who do you belong you, Sehun?"

"Daddy, daddy!" Sehun felt like everything was tight; his stomach, his muscles. He couldn't catch his breath, couldn't think. Everything came down to the feel of Jongin's thick cock slamming over and over into his prostate. The pain in his scalp couldn't compare to the pleasure he felt when Jongin wrapped strong, slender fingers around his cock and stroked it gently; too gently to really feel good.

"You belong to daddy?" Jongin asked; his fingers wrapped like a vice around the base of Sehun's cock, ending all thoughts of cumming. "Do you, whore?"

"Yes," Sehun groaned, tears prickling in the corner of his eyes; his body was trembling with the need to cum. "Please, daddy, I can't take it-"

Jongin laughed gaspingly, jerking Sehun's head back farther, creating a lovely bow to the man's back. "Then you shouldn't make daddy mad. Maybe daddy should leave you like this all night, huh?" 

"No!" Sehun jerked his head side to side, even though it made the pull on his hair agonizing. "No, I'll be good! I need to cum—"

Close to the end himself, Jongin finally relented; fingers loosening; he slid his palm up and down his boyfriend's dick. His thumb rubbed across the slit, where precum dribbled messily. Sehun managed a pathetic hiccupping "thank you daddy" before he came, cum splashing across Jongin's fingers and the blanket beneath him.

Jongin hissed as Sehun's body tightened around him viciously, shuddering hard as he forced himself not to cum. Pulling out, he flipped his dazed boyfriend onto his back. Sehun blinked sleepily at him, relaxed and soft after coming. 

"Open your mouth." Jongin ordered, crawling up the man's lanky body. He pumped his cock, the tip bumping against Sehun's bottom lip. Obediently Sehun opened wide, tongue out. Moaning loudly Jongin came; it landed mostly in the man's mouth, but what didn't splayed across his cheeks and landed in his pale eyelashes. "Keep—keep your mouth open."

The man above him panted, stroking his cock as it softened. Half heartedly he reached towards the side table where he'd left his phone, punching in his password hurriedly. Jongin opened his camera app, snapping a few quick pictures as a keepsake before tossing his phone towards the top of the bed.

"Swallow, Sehunnie."

Doing as he was told, Sehun swallowed down his daddy's cum, opening his mouth when he'd done so, so the man could see. Nodding in approval when he saw it was all gone, Jongin got up off the bed and went to get a warm washcloth to start cleaning up. He took a second to wash the cum from his hands, watching it swirl down the drain and disappear. 

Hands clean, he grabbed one of the washcloths from the cupboard, making sure he'd wrung it out well. Sehun despised when it was too wet and dripped water everywhere. Walking back out, Jongin started kicking the clothes strewn across the floor towards the laundry basket. He smiled when he got back to bed, finding Sehun already dozing off. 

"Wake up, babe. You need to get up so I can grab a new blanket."

"Don' care," Sehun mumbled, not even moving. Jongin slapping his thigh got little more than a whine of complaint.

Sighing, Jongin began cleaning the cum off his boyfriend's face, since Sehun would never stop bitching if he woke up with his eyelashes glued shut. When his face was clean, Jongin gently wiped between his legs to wipe away leftover lube. The man tossed the washcloth at the laundry basket and set to work on getting the blanket out from under Sehun, his boyfriend grumbling every time he was jostled. 

"So lazy," Jongin complained when he finally had the blanket out from under his surprisingly heavy boyfriend. He grabbed their spare blanket from the closet, half-heartedly spreading it over the bed before crawling beneath it. "Sehun."

"Mm?"

"That was okay, right? You're okay?"

Sehun peeled an eye open, rolling over to look at his boyfriend. "Of course. I know what the safe words are if I wasn't. Besides," he scooted closer, pressing into Jongin, "I like when you get all "mine, mine, mine"."

Jongin made a face, cheeks darkening with a blush. "I know you do. You make it so obvious when you stare me down while petting Kris."

"I have to make sure you're watching, otherwise it's pointless." Sehun grumbled and tossed an arm over his boyfriend. "Now shut up, I have class at eight and I need sleep."

Letting the other man snuggle into him, Jongin kissed his forehead. "Love you, Sehunnie."

"Mm, love you too, Jongin."

**Author's Note:**

> the end.  
> blame miko if it sucked.  
> (might write a Halloween prequel to this...........probably will)  
> ok bye


End file.
